My Little Kyuubi
by Crystallia Rosenbird
Summary: Sasuke is a powerful man standing in high ranks. He adopts a neko. A cute blonde, blue, bright eyed neko named Naruto. Something inside of Sasuke stirs slowly when his eyes landed on Naruto. Naruto is a excited fox neko, happy to be adopted. The two of them not knowing that the day Sasuke took him home was the day both of their lives change. *I DON'T OWN NARUTO!*
1. A Little Neko

Sasuke did not want to be in the housing for little nekos, but Itachi his annoying, nosy, devilish brother had coaxed him into buying one seeing how it was, "Unfit for a powerful Uchiha man to not have a neko slave."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the thought of his brother and wandered through the halls. many nekos coming up to him and sniffing him. Sasuke wasn't interested in any of the nekos that came up to him. Neither female nor male. His eyes landed on bright yellow hair, sitting in a corner. He was excluded from all of the other nekos and Sasuke had no idea if he chose to be or not. Sasuke walked up to the little neko and he turned to him, azure eyes looking at him, surprised. Sasuke didn't know what it was, but something attracted him to this particular solitary neko. "Hello." The little neko murmured.

Sasuke was surprised at the tone in his voice; it was soft and delicate. He stared at the little neko, taking in his fox like ears on his head and the four out-lined scars on his face that looked like fox markings. "Hey there, what's your name?" Sasuke asked, softly.

Sasuke was never gentle, never took it easy on anyone, but yet here he was trying to make sure that he didn't startle the little fox neko. "N-Naruto." He answered, timidly.

"Would you like to go home with me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes widened. "N-no. You should take one of the other nekos. I'm sure they're more fit for the job." He mumbled.

Sasuke was taken back. He had yet to meet a neko that didn't want to be adopted. Especially by him, an _Uchiha_. "I _want _to adopt you, though Naruto. Do you not want to go home with me? Am I not the type of master you want?" Sasuke teased.

"N-no! It's not that!" Naruto squeaked.

"Then what is it?" Sasuke wondered.

"I j-just think that one of those nekos would be better." Naruto admitted, his ears turning red.

"But I prefer you." Sasuke protested.

"Oh you don't want him!" A pink haired neko told him.

Naruto's ears flattened and he looked away. Sasuke took in the other neko. She had green eyes, that were currently piercing through Naruto.

"He's weird." She pointed out, flatly.

"I'm sure I can decide who I want as a neko. Ready to go, Naruto?" Sasuke questioned, looking down at the embarrassed neko behind him.

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke in surprise. He slowly nodded and Sasuke smiled, reaching his hand out. Naruto slowly reached out and took Sasuke's cool hand. Sasuke noticed the warmth of **_his_**little neko. As Sasuke talked to the owner of the house, she handed him a book written on nekos and told Naruto to fetch his bag. It baffled Sasuke that he only had one bag. He knew he would have to buy him more clothes very soon. As they walked out of the house, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the wide, cheeky smile on Naruto's face when they left the house. Sasuke knew he had made the right choice.

Naruto stared at the window, his fingers pressed against the glass. He was so fascinated with everything that was outside. Naruto looked at the man that had adopted him. He stared at him with stars in his eyes. This man was talk, dark and handsome type. "Um, what's your name?" He asked, quietly.

"Sasuke." The man answered, looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke." Naruto repeatedly, quietly.

Naruto liked Sasuke.


	2. A New Home

Sasuke drove up to his manor, the gates opening. Naruto's eyes widened as he took in the beautiful scenery. "T-this is where you live?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded, parking in the back. He opened the door and got out the car. Naruto got out and took his suitcase. He pulled it and Sasuke opened the door to the Victorian style house. Sasuke led Naruto to his room where Naruto set his suitcase down. "I'll have the servants set up your room and put your things in order." Sasuke told Naruto who was wandering around his room.

"Ah! No, I can put my things away." Naruto offered.

Sasuke stared at him, curiously and nodded. Naruto sighed in relief and set his suitcase down. Sasuke called two of his servants and they bowed after he ordered them to set up Naruto's room uttering a quick, "Yes, Sasuke-sama."

Naruto shifted from one foot to another, waiting in anticipation for them to be done. He had never had a room of his own and wanted to be able to do what he wanted without being reprimanded like he was at the neko house. "We've finished, Sasuke-sama." The maids told him.

"Alright, go now." He ordered.

Naruto watched as the maids disappeared without so much of a second thought. "Come on." Sasuke told him, looking at Naruto.

Naruto nodded and followed Sasuke to what was now his room. Naruto thought about it. _His room_. Sasuke opened the door and Naruto's mouth dropped. It was wider then his room at the house and the biggest room that he had ever seen, with the exception of Sasuke's room. "Do you like it?" Sasuke wondered.

Naruto nodded, not able to form the words that would show his appreciation. What would he say? He wanted Sasuke to know that this room was everything he wanted. He wanted Sasuke to know that he had given everything that he could have dreamed of, just by adopting him. Naruto rushed into his arms and wrapped them around him, snuggling into his chest. "Thank you." He sighed.

Sasuke froze and slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto's much smaller form. "You're welcome." Sasuke told him.

"I'll let you unpack and get some rest. Tomorrow we go over some things, after I get back from work." Sasuke told him, clearing his throat.

**X X X**

****Sasuke walked into the building the next morning, not happy. Oh no, happiness was not an expression that Uchiha's expressed nonchalantly. He was, however, refreshed. His tolerance for idiocy was thicker and he wasn't as stressed as he usually was. "So, did you take my advice?" Came Itachi's, annoying drawl.

Sasuke turned to his brother, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Seeing as how you forced me into it, I don't see how I couldn't have." Sasuke snapped.

"Ah and is she sexually stimulating?" Itachi wondered.

Sasuke nearly choked. Nearly. Choking was not a reaction for an Uchiha. They held so much pride and had such a high status in the public view that such a thing as sneezing in public was frowned upon. It was how he was raised. "And why would I know if_** he**_ was -er- sexually stimulating?" Sasuke questioned.

"Of course in the Uchiha light that is one of the purposes of a neko." Itachi pointed out, unfazed by the fact that Sasuke had adopted a male neko.

"You mean _your _light." Sasuke pointed out.

Itachi chuckled lightly. "Be it so, have you tried him out?" Itachi questioned.

Sasuke stayed stone faced. "No Itachi I haven't and I don't plan on trying to." Sasuke refused.

"Sure, sure. When do I get to meet the cute little neko?" Itachi wondered.

"You are absolutely not getting to meet him." Sasuke refused, walking past his brother and into his office.

Sasuke just wanted to hurry and get home. Ultimately it was because he had someone actually waiting for him for once. He had to be honest with himself


	3. Awaiting Return

Naruto wandered down the halls of the manor, ears twitching as he searched for some type of sound. He was unfamiliar with his scenery and wanted to get to know it more. He opened a door slightly and walked into a giant library. Naruto swore than it was bigger than the neko house itself. The walls were lined with shelves and the shelves were stacked and stacked with books. Naruto admired the impressive library and its shape; the different leather bindings and the way that the library had been polished and not left forgotten.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke would mind Naruto's peaking into some of the books in here. He stepped in some more and his eyes roamed the library, his body moving of its own accord. Naruto found himself in front of a bookshelf with many books. He pulled one out and Naruto skimmed over the binding. Naruto looked at the title:_ Ochiru Kindan (Forbidden Falling)_

Naruto looked at the book and skimmed throughout it. He opened to the first page and his eyes were suddenly glued to the book as he read the first page. He sat in the comfortable chair in the library and soon started reading.

**X X X**

Sasuke walked into the manor, tired and exhausted. Due to Sasuke rejecting the idea of Itachi coming over, Itachi had given him hell all day long. Sasuke peeked his head inside of Naruto's room and noticed that the cute little neko was nowhere to be found. He searched around the house, before giving up and heading into his room. Sasuke eyes widened as he noticed Naruto's sleeping form was sprawled across his bed. **_His _**bed.

Sasuke noticed the piles of books on his nightstand and assumed that the little neko had been reading in Sasuke's room, waiting up for him. Sasuke smiled at the thought of someone wanting him to return. Sasuke thought of waking the blonde up, but as he noticed how peaceful he looked he decided quickly against it. Sasuke removed his tie, shirt and his work pants. Sasuke decided against having the new neko waking up next to a basically naked Sasuke and pulled on some shorts.

As Sasuke climbed into bed Naruto shifted, coddling Sasuke. Sasuke's heart beat quickened as he struggled to get it under control. Was what it about this neko that made him feel like this? Sasuke didn't get a chance to dive into the thought, because Naruto was soon curled up to him, his limbs entangled with Sasuke.

Sasuke decided, silently to himself.

He liked having someone to come home to.

It gave him something to look forward to; and as he gazed at Naruto he thought, _'someone beautiful'_ before closing his eyes and drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
